I Look Down From the Stars
by omercuria
Summary: They walk the stars above; ever watching, ever waiting. ( abandoned. )
1. Chapter 1: Feathertail

**A/N:****Hey****guys!****I****haven****'****t****posted****stories****online****for****some****time.****Real****life****is****catching****up****to****me.****I****'****m****failing****art****class****and****my****soccer****team****lost****the****semi-finals.****Well,****I****'****m****ranting****again****:)****Anyways,****I****hope****you****enjoy****this****fanfic!****Oh,****and****please****check****out**_Leafpool__'__s__Promise_**,****another****little****fanfic****I****wrote****a****while****ago.**

**You Were My Last Moment**

Time stood still as I leapt to my doom,

Ahead of me great danger and pain loomed,

But to protect you, I'd go to the ends of the earth.

My last moment on this world was your face,

I'm sorry, but this is my time and place.

I'll wait 'till the end of time for you,

Because my love for you is pure and strong and true.

Sharptooth died beneath my claws,

As the Tribe cats watched in awe,

You wailed and mourned over my mangled body,

You yowled for somebody, anybody,

To save me.

Because you loved me.

You wailed to the stars to take you in my stead,

As I lay on my final resting bed.

But as I drew my final breath,

On the very edge of death,

Your name was on my bloodied lips.

Your tears and mine, they dripped,

Then I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep,

And a single tear ran down my cheek.

I knew I had done the right thing,

Though it tore a hole in your heart,

As you laid me to rest by the spring.

You were my last moment.

**So how'd you like it? I hope you did. Review please!**

**~Darky~**


	2. Chapter 2: Mosskit

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, InvaderVyn and Tallstar07! This one is a poem about Mosskit, request by InvaderVyn. Hope you enjoy!**

**Beneath the Snow**

I died too young,

Though my little claws clung

To my small, fragile life,

I lay on my side,

Cold to the bone,

As you yowled and cried,

As you buried me,

Beneath the soft white snow.

But at last, I found a home

Among the ranks amidst the stars.

Way up high above the soft white snow.

I love you still,

Even from afar,

Just watch for the daffodils,

Because they're the first flowers in spring,

Pick one and bring

That pretty yellow bloom to me,

I'll take it with a smile pretty and free,

Beneath the soft white snow.

Bring it to my grave,

And I'll meet you there with my pelt aglow.

I was buried there,

Beneath the soft white snow.

**A/N: InvaderVyn, I hope you like this one! I like this one. :) Byez!**

**~Darky~**


	3. Chapter 3: Tallstar

**A/N: Another chappie in the span of an hour, woot! This is for Tallstar07, who requested a poem for Tallstar. (Duh) Hope you enjoy this!**

**I Stand Proud**

Through the many moons,

Through the troubles and the warm afternoons,

I stood proud.

With loyal deputies and admiring warriors,

My clan thrived,

And I stood proud.

Now, when I heave for breath,

Painfully on the brink of death,

Still I stand proud.

At the paws of my medicine cat and warriors,

I changed the clans' fate.

I saw my mistake too late.

I didn't know about Mudclaw's hate,

And Onestar may have to watch

Certain warriors' loyalty deteriorate,

I still stand proud.

I watch from the skies,

I stand proud as my clan lives and dies,

Here 'till I fade,

Watching the history I made.

I stand proud.


	4. Chapter 4: Hawkfrost

**A/N: Thanks Tallstar07 and Warrior-cat-fan0 for reviewing! Sorry I didn't get another poem up earlier, I had an overnight school camp for 3 days. Lights out was at 11:00pm, but as you know, everyone stayed up till 2am. LOL. I had soccer practice too, and woke at 5:30am everyday. Sorry i'm rambling again. I'm just tired. Here's another poem, this one's about Hawkfrost.**

**Tallstar: My pleasure. You made my day too! :)**

**WarriorFan: Here's one for Hawkfrost :) **

**Power Hungry**

I once walked the forest arrogant,

With my sister as accomplice and my father confidante,

I gathered my followers to my side,

Luring them with thoughts of power and pride.

I allied with future leaders, mighty warriors, and many other cats,

I am handsome, dominant, and an aristocrat,

I mean, who can ever compare to me?

I would succeed where my father had not,

I'd win in the end with endless glee,

And make my enemies rot.

Until that traitor half-brother of mine,

He's not my family, he's just scummy swine.

All I wanted was that endless power,

The respect that the others would upon me shower,

But my life was ended,

So cruelly ended,

When my journey had just begun.

_I_was supposed to be the rising sun,

_I_was my father's true son,

One that would continue his legacy,

Not like that filthy long-clawed half-sibling.

I was the power behind the story,

The main character, the protagonist,

I should have taken all the glory.

Now I reside in the forest among wreaths of dark mist,

But I won't fade, I'll stay because there's hope,

Cats will face me like heliotrope,

I am the sun, and they the dependants,

Wait till I arise,

As the grand power.

**A/N: How did you like that? I try and get inside the characters' minds, and write it from their point of view instead of what other people think of them. I really hope you like this, it wasn't easy thinking like Hawkfrost. B'bye now! **


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderpelt

**A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm busy with a drama production for English. Anyways! Hope you enjoy this one, I can seriously relate to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>All This Time<strong>

All this time you never knew,

How from afar I loved you.

You were blind to me and mine,

You never saw how my eyes shined,

When you walked by.

Your beautiful green eyes gazed at another,

You didn't know you smothered

Another cat's hopes,

I tried to cope,

Though you were the sun to my heliotrope,

Undeniably alluring.

I pretended to be glad,

During the good days and the bad.

I pretended you were nothing more than a friend,

But you'll never comprehend.

I watched as you had kits,

How I regretted that it

wasn't me with you.

You had eyes for only her,

I knew I'd never feel your purr

Against my chest fur.

The way you swagger turns me on

But when I turn, you're gone.

I walk in your dreams,

Watching you with her and not me.

All this time you never knew,

How much I cared.

Until I left and bid you adieu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think this was as good as I wanted it to be... :( Oh well, tell me your feedback. I promise to try to update ASAP. And please check out my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6: Spottedleaf

**A/N: Ack I'm running out of ideas and cats! My current line-up is Bluestar, Ashfur, Yellowfang, Tigerstar, Whitestorm, and Silverstream. This chapter is for Spottedleaf.**

**Thoughts on previous reviews: Yeah I don't support CinderxFire either, but it was worth a shot.**

**This is gonna be really bad, because I dunno what to write. Got writer's block.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Give Anything<strong>

I was sacrificed in vain,

To halt Brokenstar's reign,

His warrior slayed me with a vicious blow,

I was too late to let you know.

And I'd give anything to come back.

I walked through your dreams every night,

Staying with you till daylight.

And then I'd see you share tongues with her,

It stuck in my heart like a burr.

I bear you and your mate no ill will,

But still,

I'd give anything to be your mate.

I'd give anything to live again.

* * *

><p><strong>A short one, writer's block is kicking in. Oh well. Review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Bluestar

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long delay! I was busy with other stuff :( Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>All the Right Choices<strong>

I loved you the minute we met,

Though I didn't know it yet.

You were an enemy,

But I made the right choice in the end.

We were together one night,

When darkness clouded my insight,

I had to leave our kits with your clan,

Because they were not according to my life's plan.

I walked away from you in the snow,

Praying the bitter tears I shed wouldn't show.

I made the right choice, even if it pained me.

I became leader,

Now I was the ringleader,

Of everything my clan did.

I paid a price

But it sufficed

To prevent more bloodshed.

I found Thistleclaw dead,

So I knew I made all the right choices

At the end.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
